monets_writingfandomcom-20200215-history
MAGI: The Mind Game
MAGI: The Mind Game is one of Monét's multiple stories, but the first one to be kept here. This story will consist of multiple aspects, including Fantasy and Science-Fiction. The main aspect of this whole story is that MAGI exists in some people being an acronym for Mind Aptitude Growth Intelligence which is basically how some people have developed the skill to strengthen their Mind Aptitude which allows them to either materialize certain things from their mind, control and see into the minds of others or heighten their senses and the senses of others to act as healing. This follows the main character of a certain ACE, standing for Assassin Captain Etherealist (someone who can use their MAGI to fight), which is another word for someone who utilizes their MAGI for good, to destroy the bad organizations but are still seen as a threat to the Government. The three types of MAGI are Embody, Astral and Enhance. (materialization, mind-manipulation and sense-enhancement) Windy Hills Mafia Arc Sunny Valley's Dusk The days in Sunny Valley were numbered; crime rates were high, and the MAGI mafias were growing. It appeared that nobody could stop this high speed downfall, and although the sun had shone bright upon this small valley, the shadows that were cast across it were much larger. My name was Piper Black; the one that was about to change everything. I had walked quickly down the long corridor of one of the concealed mafia buildings that was hidden within one of the mountains surrounding the Sunny Valley. I had worn a black bra-top which had concealed a lot of my breasts but had acted much like a tube-top. On my legs I wore black denim booty-shorts which had barely covered my thighs. I also wore a black leather garter which concealed a knife, long black boots up to just below her knees, a black leather jacket and a black cowboy hat with dark, iron embellishments and black feathers pouring down the sides, down to my waist. I had my dark brown hair sweeping around my shoulders and icy blue eyes. The two muscular guards that stood next to the large oak doors hadn't noticed me. I continued to creep down the marble corridor to the guards who were decked out in black. I reached for the knife in my garter as it was then coated in ice becoming an iced dagger. "Fine lass approaching..." one of the guards said then looking at me and nearly erupting in a nosebleed. "Ay... And her ability appears to be an Embody... Featuring Ice and the compression of air, liquids and ice." the second stated, more focused on me as an enemy. "Let's see who she is with." the first smiled then walking towards me. "I work for no scum like yourselves." I replied then unleashing the ice which had coated the knife at him which then hit the ground in front of him, unleashing a large flash of iced spikes at him. "Not ours." the second, more cunningly replied. He appeared to be an Enhance, then rushing over at me. He then appeared to strengthen his fist to then prepare to rush it at me and break his skull, but I so cunningly had made a large army of iced clones who appeared just like me, then hiding along inside of all of them to prevent him from reaching me. "'Y'uki-'O'''nna: Iced Phoenix's Sword Dance." I smiled, then coating my hands in a large coating of ice, causing them to become large and beast-like with talons for fingers. I then spun at the second guard and slashed his torso, sadly him catching on to me before I could kill him, strengthening his torso to sustain this. "She is the Snow Woman! Frigid Demon, Yuki Piper!" the first one screamed in fear, then rushing at me, not afraid to hurt me now. He then build up his leg so he could strike me faster and stronger, but I had ducked under his leg and flipped him. Soon enough I coated my knife in ice and through the ice down at his stomach, it erupting into spikes inside him, causing him severe trauma, and soon enough his eyes became glazed and he was dead. The next guard watched in fear, but this is what they deserved for being in these dark mafias and killing innocent, pure people just to enslave and destroy the world. I threw my jacket onto the ground and froze it to ashes so the Government didn't know who did this, then I charged at the last guard. I formed a large club of ice into my right hand and I swung it at him, knocking this man who was too in fear to utilize his own ability into the wall, causing massive bone trauma, destroying his body, causing a crater to form in the wall. The massive club then turned to icy dust and melted as I then began to charge at the door. I kicked at the door with my foot coated in ice at the tip so it would cause a large, sharp impact on the door and possibly cut through it, but it didn't open. I then placed my hand against the center and froze over it, in a radiating spiral. Jumping back I let this compressed ice explode, but the door remained in tact with multiple scratches on it. I then iced over my fist and struck the hinges of the door which then froze and with a compressed explosion, erupted right off the door into the master's layer. "Yuki... Piper..." the master of the mafia uttered as he collapsed onto the floor and turned into a large gluttonous pile of goo. "Ugh! How anti-climatic..." I sighed then leaving the room to exit back into the town without my reward or feeling of success. Little did I know that leaving that room ultimately lead to the dusk of Sunny Valley. A Homo Sap-ien The night I had invaded the Mafia's layer had quickly turned to morn as I had crossed through a secret passage back into my home. I quickly hid my clothes and picked out some clothing from inside the wardrobe. It was a small single-room hovel, with an attached bathroom. If you were wondering, we did have indoor plumbing, so although this was a stone city, it wasn't old. I had quickly washed my face and taken off my very tight fitting, heroines outfit and replaced it with the daily clothing of a 17 year-old, young woman including a pale blue sundress with a white-rose floral design which was cut off near the right hem. Over my arms I wore a white leather jacket and brown ankle-boots with a slight heel to then prepare to leave for the day. All I had planned today was to sell some of my gathers from a few raids at the market and purchase some more food, then after that come home and prepare for the next round of mafia-destroying. I resided here in Sunny Valley still because of the amount of great mafias and the large number of mafias that resided around here, and that I had been able to get a great deal on this flat without having to sell all of my belongings for it. Today, I decided I would take my heroine's outfit in my bag just in case someone had shown up and I had needed to attack them. Prepared, I left my house and walked down the street towards the market to see the remaining members of the mafia I attacked last night, standing and ready to kill the rest of the people in the market. I then quickly darted off into a side street to change, in which I successfully did in a matter of seconds. I ran back out to find some remaining members and their mafia leader all standing together already killing many innocents. "Hey, Windy Peak!" I shouted at them grabbing my knife. “Prepare to be conquered.” “That was the worst pun and insult I have ever heard.” A young woman who stood directly to the right of her captain said. “Really? You heroes have weak insults.” The other woman said who had stood on the outside of the group. It was obvious she was all bark and no bite. I grasped the knife from my garter and had coated it in ice, now making it become a long katana. The girl that was next to her master then formed a large black fireball above her head. I pointed my sword directly to the center as she tossed it and I stabbed it with compressed air, causing it to extinguish with a burst. “Thanks for confirming what MAGI you use; Hell’s Door. Your ‘dainty’ figure becomes a door to unleash black flames, rumored to be the flames of Hell.” “Astral abilities too, eh?” she asked, then brushing her pink hair back across her head, revealing pure black eyes. She looked much more demonic now, as her clothing had been consumed by these flames and then changed into a black one-piece outfit with silver embellishments, which attached a long ragged black cape to her shoulders. On her feet she wore tall black and silver boots which had demonic points and features, the tips being curled like such of a Christmas Elf. In her hair she also had a pitch black headband with black horns attached to it, making her look like a demon. On her arms she formed pitch black flames, which then had appeared to have a gravitational effect to them. “I wish I could do that with my ice… Maybe I will learn that ability once I kill you.” I smirked then holding out the newly made katana. She then threw her arms out at me, appearing to attempt a hug, which I found quite odd. By ducking and firing the ice-made katana into her wings I had realized I would have been torn apart and absorbed by them. “My black wings are direct doors to Hell.” She smiled, then lunging at me again. “You just left yourself open.” I blankly stated, kicking my foot onto her chest freezing my foot to it and swinging her down into the ground. “Black Hole!” she smiled as she thought her black flames would course up my body and absorb me into Hell, but I quickly made an iced copy to switch with, once it was created. Not only did my powers harbor the abilities to generate and manipulate ice, but also switch places with the iced copied I made, which meant I was able to dodge attack like this, and see the copy fall into her body. I then lunged at her with my knife, which I had now iced over into a large baton, twirling it and striking her with it several times which then with a delayed shock sent out a burst of compressed explosions onto her, throwing her aback. "Scarab, Jack get her." she commanded than standing at the side of her commander. Two males, one wearing a bug-themed outfit and the other wearing a blackjack dealer's outfit. They rushed at me but I quickly turned the end of the staff into a partisan and slashed the two of them, causing them severe damage, slashing their torso's, leaving them on the ground. The partisan then shattered, leaving the staff. "They were worthless pawns anyways..." the commander sighed, as the other young woman lunged at me, releasing an array of iron spikes at me. "Pathetic..." I sighed then going behind her by Ice Copy and knocking her in the head, causing her to collapse. There were three people remaining, the Hell's Door, the commander and another man I had yet to see the abilities of. "Domina, go." he sighed, as the young woman I fought earlier lunged at me. She then swirled her foot and attempted to coat me in these black flames but I quickly swiped my staff-knife which unleashed a wall of ice, preventing it from coming in contact with me. I then broke the ice from the knife to utilize it as a smaller secondary weapon as I slashed the knife which loosed a large wave from it, and as I pulled it back it became a massive scythe. The real battle had begun, and as I swung it at her and turned my head to my other opponents, I had noticed a horrifying sight. The commander had generate all of this goo from what I had seen yesterday and it had ripped apart the whole town, swallowing up and turning whoever was trapped within it into amber. This was the true ending of Sunny Valley. It was time for vengeance. The Dance of Flames and Ice Domina had quickly dodged my slash then trying to grapple the blade, but I quickly destroyed it so I couldn't be absorbed through Hell's Door. I then jammed my blade into the ground which unleashed a frost onto it, swirling outwards in a nova. By causing air compression I had hovered upwards and balanced upon this hilt as it remained in tact. "'Y'uki-'''O'nna: God's Altar!" I cried as thr ground frosted over more. From bellow Domina a giant pillar of ice had formed and suddenly bellow a sea of chains was made. "Punishment Level: Andromeda." I smirked as the chains all rushed upwards and vegan to strike her in multiple spots, causing her to twist and turn, not knowing which would strike. I was capable of utilizing an Enhance Ability which allowed me to increase my sense of other peoples movements and also allowed me to enhance the movement of myself and objects. "'H'ell's 'D'oor: Nyx." she smirked as from below the ice a sea of black flame erupted, causing the large altar to fall and the chains to melt and fall into the sea. The only spot that remained frozen was the spot that had been frosted when I stabbed the knife into the ground. "Punishment Level: Bellow Below." I sighed as the flames then frosted into black ice spikes. The top of the altar floated upon this sea and I had been able to throw it around by manipulating the movement of the ice. From behind her I made a very large wave of ice appear and then fall upon her, although by touching it, it had erupted back into flame and gone into her body. "Styx!" she smiled as she then fired the same wave made of fire at me. I quickly used multiple slashes of my hands to freeze it, and break it now which then wouldn't allow her to manipulate it. I then threw the altar and her in a large wave, which I thought would have no chance in working, but it had caused her to impel downwards onto the spikes. She had sadly managed to become flames and move as a comet directly towards me. I moved the altar then with my cryokinesis to utilize as a large shield. "Punishment Level: Floral Aurora!" I cried as the entire front of this barrier turned into budding flowers, and once they broke open they fire multiple arrows of ice, working with the mechanics of a bow on the inside but still looking very beautiful to the eye. "This is a Punishment Level?" she insulted. "Prepare for the punishment. Indigo Garden!" I smirked as multiple pillars of ice much like gigantic lavender flowers then rose and I caused them to arc and try and strike my evasive adversary. "Tongues of Hell!" she cried unleashing multiple flames which devoured the entirety of the blockade I had set and the lavender-spikes I had made, devouring them and turning them into nothing. "Time to end this." I stated blankly. "I agree." she smirked. "Why are you so happy?" I asked. "Fire consumes Ice. I automatically win!" she giggled. "Not necessarily." I replied as I made an army of ice copies behind her, switching with all of them at an enhanced speed to then approach her like an army. "Punishment Level: Winter Pinnacle!" they all chanted at once, as they all through spears of black down upon her. This method was summoning black ice, which would then negate MAGI abilities, causing the users to be incapable of dodging this. After being struck like this she had dissipated as a black haze. Our deadly waltz was finally over. Time to handle to goo-man next. The Last Leg The commander had his back turned towards me and he had sent his cohort off already, probably on his own adventure to start fighting as a new mafia leader. I quickly grabbed my knife and unleashed an iced dagger into his torso, which had only became goo and formed around it after rejecting it. "So, you are a sap human." I sighed. This was an ability that was a mixture of an Enhance ability and an Embody ability which allowed the user to make their bodies into sap. It allowed them to generate sap and gain the properties of sap whenever they desired.